City of Paws
by WolfCat Princess
Summary: Humans have disappeared from the face of the planet. House-cats and street cats are suddenly thrown together in the ultimate showdown as The City of Paws is overrun. A vicious black she-cat has staked claim to most of the city and continues to try and push for more territory. It will take both outside and inside forces to take down this tyrant, but will it be too late?
1. Cat Gangs

**Slick's Gang**

Slick- sleek, long limbed red-brown tabby tom with large green eyes

Rain-storm- Large spikey furred dark blue-grey tom with cold blue eyes

Dove- small she-cat with dark grey eyes

Leaf- White and tortoiseshell tom with large amber eyes

Dawn- Cream she-cat

Night- White tom with black patches

Dewdrop- Small grey tabby tom with white paws, underbelly and ears

Adder- Dark gold tabby she-cat with harsh brown eyes

Lichen- thick-furred grey tabby tom with a white underbelly

Petal- White she-cat with amber eyes

Owl- Russet tom with black patches and large amber eyes

Fox- Sleek ginger tom with white paws, ears and muzzle

Frost- large white and grey tom with light blue eyes

Birch- white and light brown tabby tom

Alder- Small ginger tom

Fern- Grey tom

Ivy- white and grey tabby she-cat

Tall-ears- Brown she-cat with large ears

Squirt- Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Ember- black tom with amber eyes

Soot- grey she-cat

Cloud- white and black tom

Ice- Thin silver she-cat with cold grey-blue eyes

Rat- Large grey-brown tom with amber-green eyes

Wildflower- pretty light tortoiseshell with amber eyes

Snowy- pretty white she-cat

Stone- grey tom

Yew- small light brown she-cat

 **Burly's Cats**

Burly- Large silver tom

Blizzard- Old white tom with milky blue eyes

Frog- Brown and white tom with green eyes

Marsh- dark grey-brown tom

Storm- thick furred tom

Thorn- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Spider- Black tom with green eyes

Fire- Orange and white she-cat

Daisy- Pale yellow tabby and white she-cat

Jasper- Brown tabby tom with big green eyes

Ryan- Ginger tabby with bright copper eyes

Twilight- Black and grey tabby she-cat with a wide and flat face

Amber- Tabby she-cat

 **Ripple's Army**

Ripple- Huge and shaggy dark blue-grey she-cat with milky blue eyes and patchy fur

Smoke- Black tom with orange eyes

Rain- Grey tom with darker flecks, white paws and a black tail tip

Cedar- Smoke coloured tom

Brick- Red-brown tom

Lake- Silver tabby with black stripes and blue eyes

Nettle- Cranky dark brown she-cat with black paws

Chives- Brown tom with darker markings

Trout- Large silver tom with darker flecks

Smoke- Pale grey tom with blue eyes

Reed- reddish brown tom

 **Fluffy's House-cats**

Fluffy- Very old pale brown tom

Snake- black tom with blue eyes

Heather- Small brown she-cat

Emma- Plump fluffy brown she-cat

Tim- Ginger tabby with one green eye

 **Bone White Manor's Cats**

Misery- haggard black she-cat with rheumy green eyes, patchy fur and a broken tail

Bumble- Young fat grey tabby tom with bright blue eyes, a flat round face and small ears

Tangle- Black and white she-cat

Radar- Rusty brown tom

Dante- Black tom

Willow- Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with stunning blue eyes

Morty- Small brown tabby

Rick- Old white tom

Summer- Yellow tabby

Cliff- Grey tabby tom with a twisted paw

Cinnamon- Cinnamon coloured she-cat with copper eyes

Gram- Light brown tom with blue eyes

Shatter & Twist- Identical black and grey tabbies with cold blue eyes

Hornet- Ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes, lighter paws, tail and ear tips

Dust- light brown tom with darker back stripe, paws, ears and tail

Moth- brown tom with darker flecks and green eyes

Beatrice- very dark grey tabby she-kitten with a white chin, paws, and underbelly

Vinegar- Light brown tabby tom kitten with white paws, muzzle, underbelly and tail-tip


	2. Chapter 1

The silver tabby pelted after the dog, ignoring the stabbing pain in his paws and the cries of his friend, Fox, to come back, that it was too dangerous. The tom ran on, head down, and determined to chase this dog far away from the park he and many other cats called home. He launched forwards and latched his teeth into the flank of the dog, enjoying the musky song of blood that burst on his tongue. He skidded to a halt at the edge of the road. The black dog ran on, eyes wide with fear.

Three toms ran up behind the silver tom, pelts bristled in awe, wide eyes falling on the young tom. "Trout…You…You chased it off…" The ginger tom meowed, stepping on the street and sniffing the spattering of dog blood.

Trout shrugged his massive shoulders nonchalantly, his tail resting on his large white paws.

"But if you hadn't chased it, it would have killed Bird and her kits." Fox mewed, "You're so brave! Scaring off a dog all on your own! Weren't you terrified?"

Trout gave Fox a chilly look, "No. I'm never scared. Especially when it comes to taking care of the other cats." He flexed the muscles under his sleek and shiny coat, claws slipping out to scratch the earth, "Anyways, we should hunt. Tallears and the other old cats are probably pretty hungry." He tilted his head to Smoke and Rain, "You two hunt for Bird and the other mollies, their paws are full dealing with those bratty kits of theirs."

The silver tabby tom couldn't deny the feeling of pride that came from bossing his own father around. His chest swelled as Rain nodded in reply, his father respected him enough to carry out the orders he'd given!

"Fox and I will hunt for the old cats." He twitched his ear in the direction of the park, where they preyed on squirrel and, sometimes, ducklings.

"Your son is shaping up to be a great leader." Smoke meowed to Rain, "So strong and fearless."

"But he doesn't understand that claws and brute strength doesn't solve every problem." Rain meowed back, dropping the blackbird he'd caught earlier, "A leader has to understand diplomacy. What if Misery decides to try and take our territory again? If it wasn't for Marsh's negotiation skills her cats would have torn us limb from limb!"

"Misery isn't interested in the park anymore. Not since she took over Slick's alley and his cats." The black cat meowed, pausing to stalk a squirrel, he killed it cleanly, "Besides, she owns half the city, there's no way she'd try and take any more territory. She wouldn't be able to control all of it."

Rain shook his head, "Misery has ears everywhere and her cats are incredibly loyal."

"I don't see why, they always look so scrawny and haunted…"

"Living in that damp manor, I hear it's haunted by all the cats she's killed."

"You know what she does to punish traitors?"

"What?"

"She makes them stay in the basement for a week. If they survive the rats they have to face Bumble..."

"You mean that huge grey tabby? He looks too stupid to hurt a fly!"

"You've never seen him with his claws out."

"Are you two about finished gossiping?" Trout snapped, coming up behind the two toms, "I sent you to hunt, not chat." His blue eyes were narrowed, two ducklings lay at his paws, still warm. Fox trotted up behind him with a fat squirrel, his wide amber eyes cold as he dropped his own catch.

"They've hardly caught a thing!" He hissed, staring at the blackbird and squirrel. "That'll barely feed Mint and her brood!"

"Come back to base when you've caught enough to feed all the mollies!" Trout ordered, snatching up the dead ducks and storming back. Fox scooped up his prey with a sneer at the older toms and followed after his friend. "How dare they spend precious moments talking when the she-cats and kits sit there starving?"

"Starving is a bit of an overstatement don't you think?" Fox questioned, "Newt and Minnow brought them a whole duck earlier…I bet they're still plenty full…"

Trout whipped around, baring his teeth around the duck feathers, his eyes spoke of the punishment to come. The silver tom stormed ahead, fuming and holding down his rage. Fox felt his heart jump into his throat, he knew Trout would probably claw his flank or mate him roughly that night. He hated Trout's punishments and wished he could just please the big tom and make him proud.

That night Smoke and Rain padded in, squirrels, birds and mice in their jaws. They slunk past the ring of younger toms bullying the smallest tom, Cedar. They had learned early on not to interfere, they would only result in the cats turning on them. They hated to admit how scared they were of their own children and their kits' friends. They dropped the prey in front of the mollies with kits.

"Finally!" Nettle snapped, green eyes glowing with contempt, she snatched up a mouse and threw it to her plump black and white kittens who attacked it with excited squeals, claws and teeth tearing into mouse flesh, flicking blood and entrails on the dusty ground.

"Grr! I'm a dog!" Squeaked Bo, the largest tom in the litter, he ripped the dead animal's throat out and shook the limp body around, keeping it out of reach from his smaller siblings, "I'm eating cat meat! And none of you can stop me!"

"Oh yeah?" Misty hissed, "Well I'm Trout and I'll tear your pelt off!" She pounced on her brother and dug her teeth into his ear, ignoring his mews of protest. He twisted around and pulled her off, slamming her into the ground, smashing Yew underneath them. The small kitten mewled in disapproval and tried to wriggle from underneath his siblings.

"ENOUGH!" Nettle snarled, bowing the kittens over with a hard blow, "Stop playing and eat your food."

Trout finished with Fox and left the ginger tom with a deep score down his ashen muzzle and a bite on his shoulder. Fox picked himself up and sat with his bushy tail across his paws, watching Trout swagger off to converse with Ripple, the gang's leader. The big blue shaggy she-cat nodded solemnly at Trout's words, her left ear flicking. Fox crept closer, belly close to the ground as he hid behind a bush, ears pricked to hear the conversation.

"…Outright attack is the only way to show Misery we aren't the pushover she thinks we are…She's already taken control of Slick's territory, the next logical territory is ours."

Ripple narrowed her eyes, "You might just be right Trout…Though I fear we aren't strong enough to face her on our own…" A heavy sigh came from her scarred muzzle.

Trout snorted, "Of course we aren't," His tail rested on his paws, "Which is why we need to join forces with Burly's cats and the remains of Slick's followers. We need to show Misery she's not welcomed in this city."

Ripple nodded, a sigh escaping her deeply scarred muzzle. She swiped a paw over her torn ears as she spoke again, "You are a clever and wily young cat. We are lucky to have you."

Trout beamed under the praise, his pelt glowing hot with pleasant embarrassment, then he spoke in a hardened voice, "If only all the gang saw it that way…" His eyes wandering over to where Smoke and Rain lay, chatting among themselves. "Some cats seem to think I'm not qualified enough because I'm young."


End file.
